1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing apparatus, and more particularly to a structure for processing a waste solution, which is used for a photosensitive material processing apparatus for processing a photosensitive material with processing solutions (e.g., a developing solution, a fixing solution, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
In photosensitive material processors such as automatic processors, a photosensitive material is processed with a developing solution, a fixing solution, and the like. Also, it is known that waste solutions are processed after they are discharged from processing solution tanks for processing the photosensitive material with the developing solution, the fixing solution, and the like in the photosensitive material processor.
As shown in FIG. 4, in a conventional method, waste solutions which are discharged from a developing tank 72, a fixing tank 74, and a washing tank 76 of an automatic processor 70 are accommodated in separate waste solution tanks 78, 80, and 82, and the waste solutions in the respective waste solution tanks 78, 80, and 82 are transferred to a predetermined disposal site before the waste solution tanks 78, 80, and 82 overflow. Also, it is known that the waste solutions are dried and converted into solids so as to facilitate disposal.
However, with the method using the waste solution tanks, since the waste solutions are stored in the waste solution tanks 78, 80, and 82, the waste solution tanks 78, 80, and 82 become full in a short time, and since the waste solutions in the waste solution tanks 78, 80, and 82 are transferred to a predetermined disposal site, the operating efficiency in waste solution processing has been poor. In addition, it has been inevitable for an apparatus for drying the waste solutions to become large in size mainly because a large-capacity heat source is used.
Further, since ammonium thiosulfate is used as a component of the conventional fixing solution, a large volume of waste solution is produced, so that intervals for processing the waste solutions have been short. The operating efficiency in waste solution processing has been poor in this respect as well.